(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target image detecting apparatus and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The number of broadcasts of a specific advertisement is used as important research data for business marketing. Therefore, a company that has requested broadcast of an advertisement for the company on a television broadcasting station may request data that includes the number of times the company's advertisement has been broadcasted by the broadcasting station.
Conventionally, specific advertisement broadcasting is searched by the naked eye by replaying a recorded program in order to detect only the specific advertisement during broadcasting. However, this method has problems in that a search result depends on the capability of an operator who performs the searching process, and a personal expense of the operator causes a high cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.